


the one you'll love forever

by murdershegoat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdershegoat/pseuds/murdershegoat
Summary: "but this morning, lena rolls over in bed and although kara’s side lies empty, she can smell the coffee percolating and she sees a note scribbled in kara’s messy scrawl.'bad guys who start before 8 are evil guys. coffee and bagels waiting for u -- love u!'and somehow, lena knows. she knows, as a peaceful warmth spreads through her body, that this is all she’ll need forever.kara is the only person she ever wants to love."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 681





	the one you'll love forever

**Author's Note:**

> let's just call it a late valentines gift, okey doke?

lena’s had the envelope for as long as she can remember; it’s thick and padded and the very last thing her father gave to her before he killed himself. though it’s yellowed with age, lionel’s immaculate script still stands out, the ink as black as when he first wrote on it. 

_open when you find the one you’ll love forever_

she had almost opened it once before, young and reckless and hopelessly in love with her high school girlfriend. part of her is glad she caught her cheating before she decided to open it, part of her - a much larger, more bitter part - still hates veronica sinclair with a fiery passion.

but now she knows it’s finally time.

it’s been a long time since she and kara first met. it’s been a long time since they said ‘i love you’ for the first time, since she cleared a drawer for kara at her place. their lives are so far intertwined that lena can no longer imagine what life would be like without kara by her side.

but this morning, lena rolls over in bed and although kara’s side lies empty, she can smell the coffee percolating and she sees a note scribbled in kara’s messy scrawl.

_bad guys who start before 8 are evil guys. coffee and bagels waiting for u -- love u!_

and somehow, lena knows. she knows, as a peaceful warmth spreads through her body, that this is all she’ll need forever.

kara is the only person she ever wants to love.

she stretches as she stands up, her neck annoyingly stiff, and heads to the safe that sits in the very back of her closet.

and then, as she drinks her morning coffee she finally opens the envelope. there’s no long letter like she used to dream of, but instead she finds a key and a piece of paper with an address. a quick google search later, she’s already scheduled her private, ridiculously fast Luthorcorp jet to leave for switzerland in a couple of hours.

she’s already on board and sitting across from jess when she gets a call from kara.

‘hello, sweetheart,’ she says, blushing as she sees the little smirk on jess’s face.

‘i called your office and they said you’re out for the day,’ kara says quickly. ‘everything okay?’

‘just a last minute meeting in switzerland,’ lena lies easily. ‘thought it would be easier to convince them to sign the contract if i was there in person.’

‘do you want me to meet you for lunch?’

‘that little place in zurich?’ lena offers.

‘you read my mind. okay. gotta run, love you.’

‘love you, too,’ lena replies, this time whispering into the phone, lest jess smirk at her expense one more time.

it’s only when they’re in the air, each with a drink in their hand that jess says,

‘strange, i don’t remember seeing a meeting on the books for today.’

lena laughs nervously. ‘how very strange indeed.’

///

zurich is much colder than national city, but lena welcomes the change in weather. she wishes she could go skiing or sightseeing, but instead the car takes her straight from the airport to a bank in the middle of the old town. the building is aging, yet beautiful, and as soon as lena steps inside she is greeted by a woman who takes her coat and leads her to a counter.

‘my name is lena luthor--’ 

‘of course, ms. luthor,’ the concierge cuts her off. ‘we’ve been expecting you since this morning!’

lena frowns; she hadn’t informed them of her impending visit. but she bites her tongue as she’s led through the building. eventually, she finds herself on the seventh floor in an empty office.

‘ms. luthor!’ says an older man walking in after her, and going to stand behind his desk. ‘my name is rudy, i’m an old associate of your father’s. it is a pleasure to meet you.’ he shakes her hand warmly, and despite the instincts she’s spent a lifetime refining, she decides she can trust him.

‘i’ve got this,’ she says, skipping pleasantries and holding up the key.

‘i know,’ he says, and lena manages to hide her surprise. ‘there is a sensor in the key that lets us know when it has been held by a person. it was advanced technology back in the day, courtesy of mr luthor.’

so that’s how they knew she was coming.

‘that key, as you may have guessed, opens a safety deposit box that has been held here for you for a very long time.’ he buzzes the intercom and doesn’t even say anything. moments later, a young banker walks in with the box.

‘and it’s never been opened?’

‘not since your father closed it.’ he regards her for just a moment, in an almost grandfatherly way. ‘you know, you don’t look a thing like him. but there is a kindness in your eyes that i fondly remember was in his as well.’

lena doesn’t know how to respond; she can’t remember the last time somebody said something nice about her family to her face. rudy senses her awkwardness, and smiles graciously.

‘i’ll give you some privacy.’

he retreats from the room and suddenly lena is alone with the mystery that’s been with her for most of her life. she inserts the key into the lock, and turns it. with a satisfying click, the latch opens.

inside, she finds a ring box, and a handwritten note, again in her father’s writing.

_it was your mother’s, and her mother’s before that. i’m sure you know by now, but her name was Anne, and she was absolutely wonderful in every way imaginable. she loved you more than life itself, and i know she would’ve wanted you to have this._

lena knows that her mother’s name was anne -- she had hired a private investigator a long time ago. but seeing it confirmed in her father’s handwriting brings tears to her eyes, and suddenly she feels like a child again, lost without the parents for whom she so desperately yearns. there’s a polaroid attached to the note. in it, anne sits on a window ledge, staring out at the view. her hand grasps the sill she sits on, and a ring sparkles on her finger, catching the light in a glorious way.

she opens the ring box, and is surprised (yet again that day) to find, not a claddagh ring, but a simple silver band with a modest diamond set in it. it’s so unlike any of the luthor jewelry she has - big and extravagant and worth millions.

and yet, it is priceless.

she slips the box into her purse, along with the note and polaroid. she thanks rudy for his kindness and promises - at his insistance - that she'll call him if she ever needs anything.

and then she meets her girlfriend for lunch.

///

‘so the meeting went well?’ kara asks an oddly quiet lena. they’ve finished lunch, and slowly work on the hot chocolates kara decided they both needed. lena decides she doesn’t want to lie to her.

‘i didn’t have a meeting,’ lena says. ‘i was emptying a safety deposit box.’

‘oh,’ kara says with a frown. ‘why didn’t you tell me?’

‘i wasn’t sure what i was going to find.’

a beat passes.

‘well? what was in it?’

lena hesitates for just a moment.

and then she puts the box on the table between them, and flips it open.

‘oh my god.’

‘i know this moment is supposed to be thought out and planned and romantic or whatever. i don’t know. this ring was my mom’s and-and my father left it for me to give to ‘the one i’ll love forever.’’

‘lena--’

‘i know we haven’t talked about marriage much, and i don’t want to make you feel pressured in any way. but i know that my love for you feels... it feels steady. it feels like i’ve had it in my heart forever. and i know that this ring is meant for you, if you want it.’

kara smiles. she smiles and lena feels as though she wants to cry because of the overwhelming love that aches in her chest.

‘there’s a ring sitting in my old room in midvale that eliza’s been keeping safe for me. my mother heard me talking about you when i was last on argo city and handed it to me almost immediately.’

‘a ring?’ lena asks, her voice breaking.

‘i love you, lena. i plan on loving you forever, if you’ll let me.’ 

‘forever doesn’t seem long enough,’ lena says, and kara laughs. she leans across the table and kisses her deeply.

‘i’m sure we can figure something out, then.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - murdershegoat  
> twitter - lhknox2


End file.
